


Have A Magical Day

by nayanroo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, allura doesnt want just ANY mickey ears, and to kiss her boyfriend as much as possible, background hunay, she wants the RIGHT mickey ears, very minor background klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayanroo/pseuds/nayanroo
Summary: The universe is mostly at peace again, and so it's time for its defenders to take a vacation. What better place to do that than Disney World?





	Have A Magical Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Littlespacestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlespacestars/gifts).



> Written for Casey because she drew [pretty pretty art](http://littlespacestars.tumblr.com/post/167633778534/this-is-for-you-teslatricity-you-are-a-gift-to) for me so I had to write the fic that goes with it. I've only been to WDW one (1) time and made heavy use of the MDE app for this, so please forgive any inaccuracies.

As professional as they were, Shiro couldn’t help but grin when he saw the expressions on the Cast Members’ faces when the Black lion’s paws touched down on the big open field they’d turned into an impromptu landing area. Through his bond he could sense Black was amused, too; she always found the reactions of humans entertaining, and even though the other lions had already landed and deposited their paladins and assorted guests earlier in the day, she was bigger and more impressive than the others.

_And more humble_ , he thought. He got an answering flood of emotions that made him snort a laugh. Black, as archly as possible, was saying she was deserving of all the attention. After all, without her there really _was_ no Voltron.

“What’s so funny?”

Shiro reached up, resting his hand on top of Allura’s. She’d held onto him for the whole trip down from the Castle of Lions, in orbit above Earth. She didn’t _have_ to—Shiro knew her balance was perfect, and flying in Black was smoother than any other ship—but he wasn’t about to tell her _not_ to. He liked the feeling of her arms around his shoulders, holding on, her cheek pressed to the side of his head as they dropped through atmo and streaked over land and sea.

“My lion is so modest,” he said. Black rumbled beneath him, and he saw the Cast Members outside look at each other nervously. “C’mon, we’d better get our things and let her get out of here before we make them any more nervous.”

“Or before the universe comes up with some new way to delay our vacation.” Allura pressed her lips to his temple and slipped away down the ladder into the entryway, eagerly charging down the ramp when Black lowered her head to let them out. The central Florida humidity hit Shiro like a wall but Allura seemed unaffected, her long legs carrying her across the grass to the corporate reps in suits waiting to greet them. Allura got most of the attention—fine by him, _she_ was the royal one—but when she’d made her way past the suits, a couple of them hung back to shake his hand.

“I’ve followed your story, you know,” one said as Shiro, amused, signed a picture of his lion. “My kid, she idolizes you. I don’t know if she understands what it means to be a paladin of Voltron, but I think she’ll settle for pilot if she can’t do that.”

“I’m glad I could inspire her. What’s her name? Let me know when she gets old enough to join the Garrison, I’ll put in a good word.”

Their suite in the Contemporary resort overlooked Bay Lake, and Allura ran to the sliding doors, opening them so she could look out over the water as ferries and birds crisscrossed it. “Oh, Shiro, it’s _wonderful_ ,” she said, turning to grin back at him. “I see why Lance went into raptures when he found out we were staying here.”

“I wanted to make sure we all had a good time. But you especially.” Shiro left their MagicBands on the counter in the kitchenette and went to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her hair. “You deserve to have some good, _relaxing_ fun.”

She turned in his arms and kissed him, her fingers cupping his face. “And you do too, my paladin,” she breathed against his mouth. “You do so much for me, you have no idea how much I need it half the time.”

Shiro kissed her again, fingers tightening on her waist when she made a little pleased noise and swayed into him, her hands sliding up into his hair, tugging enough to make heat bloom under his skin, heat that only grew when he pushed her back against the railing on the balcony, pressing against her, needing to be close—

Wild banging on the door startled them into breaking apart—not far, but enough for him to see Allura’s sour expression when the offender identified himself.

“Shiro! Allura! Oh my _God_ you guys this place is _amazing_ I can’t even—“

“Lance,” Shiro muttered—and then a moment later, when a second voice chimed in saying _the pool is amazing you don’t even_ know—“ _Hunk._ ”

“Where’s the third,” Allura murmured, then pressed her lips to the dip between his collarbones. It was very distracting.

“Don’t jinx it—“ he cut himself off when Pidge joined in.

“ _Shiro the monorail is the best thing—_ “

“There she is.” Shiro lifted Allura’s chin with a finger so he could kiss her again, long and slow—a promise for later, and her eyes were heavy-lidded when he pulled away. “They’re going to break down the door if we don’t let them in.”

“I’m tempted to let them.” But Allura sighed, pulling her hair up into a bun as Shiro opened the door to a flood of people. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were followed closely by Keith, who looked to be mostly swept up in their wake but enjoying himself, and Coran, who was dressed in what was probably the _loudest_ Hawaiian shirt Shiro had ever seen.

“Princess! Shiro! You made it!”

“Indeed we have. Isn’t this lovely, Coran?”

Dinner that night was raucous; Shay and Matt had come along too, and the nine of them pushed tables together, taking it in turns to head to the buffet and pile their plates high with food, talking as the sun went down outside and slowly filtering away in ones and twos. Lance dragged Keith, Hunk, and Shay off to one of the resort’s bars; Pidge and Matt had wandered off in search of an arcade to beat all the high scores at, and Coran turned in early.

That night, Allura pushed him onto the bed and finished what they’d started earlier, her hair cascading over her shoulders and around their faces. Not that he needed the barrier; she was already his whole world, and as their bodies cooled and she looked up at him with eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight filtering into the room, Shiro couldn’t help the tender way he brushed sweaty hair out of her face so he could kiss her marks and her eyelids and her mouth. He never felt like he told her he loved her enough, or that she had saved him in so many ways. He didn’t have a way with words, not like the diplomat _she_ was, but she seemed to get the message anyway.

“Thank you,” she murmured, when they’d cleaned up and settled in for the night. He rolled back to face her after turning off the light, taking her hands in his.

“Usually _I’m_ the one thanking you after sex.”

“ _Shiro_.” Allura’s cheeks darkened under her marks, but she was grinning. “I mean for this, for _all_ this. You’re right. We deserve a break. But,” and she stretched up to kiss him again before tucking herself under his chin. “You’re welcome.”

*

The Cast Members had really gone all-out once they realized that real, actual space royalty was visiting them, and in the morning Allura eyed her reflection in the mirror as she adjusted the complimentary Mickey ear hat on top of her thick hair.

“And you’re _certain_ this is part of it?”

“Part of the Disney World experience.”

Allura pursed her lips and considered his appearance, which let him admire _her_ as she fussed with the white tuft of hair at his forehead, trying to get it to behave. She’d chosen to wear Earth clothes on the trip, and the dress she had on showed off the pink whorls on her shoulders, bright in contrast to her brown skin. He reached out and slid a thumb over them. Allura kissed the corner of his mouth.

“If you insist it is, I shall wear this… _ear hat._ But I think it’s rather plain, don’t you?”

“We’ll find something that’s a little more _you_.”

Their first park was Animal Kingdom—Allura was _delighted_ by the safari, and insisted on spending inordinate amounts of time at every animal exhibit they came across, reading all the information about them and peppering Cast Members with questions. When one of the handlers brought out a large, brightly-colored parrot and asked if anyone wanted to hold it after she’d finished, Shiro took a picture of her holding it, grinning from ear to ear.

While he waited for her to finish perusing the ear hat and headband offerings, he flipped through the pictures he’d taken, sending some off to the group chat on the comm—there were already several there from the others in the group, all of whom had taken off in separate directions when they’d hit the park. There was a short video of Keith and Lance screaming their heads off on Everest (Keith looking happier than he had in a long time, which made Shiro glad to see); Pidge and Matt making animal puns while Coran offered commentary on each one; an adorable one of Hunk and Shay in front of the Tree of Life, their arms tight around each other. Shiro sent the similar one he’d gotten with Allura and immediately got emoji-laden responses.

“What are they up to?”

Shiro handed his comm over so she could flip through the pictures from the others, taking her hand so he could steer them through the crowds. “Oh, you know. Causing chaos. Didn’t find any ears you liked?”

“They’re all so _round_.”

“They’re all like that, Allura.”

“I know, I know. But… none of them are quite what I’m looking for.”

“What _are_ you looking for?”

“I’ll know when I see it.”

That night, Shiro came back from getting them a couple bottles of water to find Allura turning in slow circles. They were in Pandora, it was late; Coran and a couple of the others had gone back to the hotel, but Allura had asked quietly if they could stay when Rivers of Light had ended, and Shiro couldn’t say no to her. Now, hanging back and looking at her wistful expression as she took in the glowing plants and rocks and decorations around her, he felt his heart beat painfully.

“Oh!” she said, startled when he finally walked up and silently handed her the water. “My apologies, Shiro. I was just...” she trailed off, looking around again. “It looks like home, a little.”

She didn’t mean New Altea, or the Castle, or Olkarion that had been their base of operations for so many years of the war. She meant _home_ , the one that was lost, the one thing he couldn’t give back to her. Shiro put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, a hand tucking around his waist.

“I don’t think the guy who made this movie had Altea in mind when he designed it. We hadn’t even sent humans beyond the moon yet when he made it.”

“No, I suppose not. And not everything on Altea was bioluminescent, but… enough of it was.”

“I bet.” Shiro pulled them over to a bench, letting her lean against him once more. “Want to tell me about it?”

After how busy the day had been, it was relaxing to sit there as the crowds swirled around them, listening to Allura talk about the kinds of plants that glowed on Altea, about how they’d been infused with quintessence as much as Alteans themselves. She’d had a few flowering varieties growing in planters on her balcony in the palace, she said, flowers that blossomed at night and were shut in the day. Shiro pressed his lips to her hair again and again and listened, and held her when she went quiet.

*

“No,” Allura said flatly, and Shiro had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at Lance’s hurt expression when she took off the ear hat with attached Princess Leia buns. “I refuse.”

“Why _not_? You’re basically our rebel princess!”

“It looks _ridiculous_ , Lance, _really_.”

“Yeah, _Lance_ ,” Matt chimed in. “I would _never_ dream of putting you in something so hideous, Princess Allura, something so _undignified—_ “

“Yes, thank you, Matt—“

“Which is why he bought you a tiara,” Pidge said slyly, grinning and dodging her brother’s accusing finger when he swung it to point in her direction. “A _real_ tiara. With crystals and everything.”

“But I already have one, and it was my mother’s, I couldn’t possibly wear another one—oh, Matt, don’t _look_ at me like that…”

Shiro gently took the Princess Leia hat from her and put it back with the others. “Nothing here either,” he said firmly. “Let’s keep looking.”

Later, as the _Star Wars_ theme played around them and lasers shot overhead, Allura murmured, “I _did_ like Leia, though. I saw much of myself in her.” Shiro hummed agreement; he wasn’t really listening, he’d had something to drink with dinner because Keith had had one and challenged him, and he was feeling very sleepy. Down the row, Keith was leaning on Lance’s shoulder, his eyes half closed. Shiro wondered when his friend was _ever_ going to make a move.

“I hope our children turn out a little better behaved than her son did.”

“Me too—wait, what?” Shiro whipped his head around so fast he nearly toppled over, startling Allura.

“Shiro—!”

“Children? Did you say _children—_ are you—“

“What? No! I was just saying, _hypothetically—_ “

*

“It’s called _drinking around the world_ , Allura—“

“Lance, no.”

“You’re just saying that because you know I’ll win.”

“It’s not a competition!”

“Oh, _what_ , Keith, you think you’ll beat me—I bet you won’t even make it to Germany—“

“Let’s go while they’re distracted,” Allura whispered, her eyes bright with glee as she slipped her hand into Shiro’s and pulled him away from where the others were arguing. She had been to most of the countries in World Showcase on one diplomatic trip or another. Shiro bought her a beautiful silk scarf in Morocco, and Allura draped it around her shoulders and wore it the rest of the day, and a picture of her facing away from him, looking out over the lake with her hair blowing a little in a breeze, became his comm screen background. He caught her looking through the pictures the park photographers had taken of them, pausing at one where she’d pulled him into a kiss unexpectedly. They were framed by trees, the lake and Spaceship Earth behind them. Her expression was gentle as her fingers touched the picture.

“I like that one too,” he said. “But I like this one,” and he pulled out his phone and showed her a picture he’d gotten of a little girl dressed as Belle, staring at Allura as she knelt down and explained that she wasn’t a princess of _this_ planet but they could go together and meet one, “I like this one even more.”

Allura giggled, settling more comfortably into the circle of his arms as they sat on a blanket and waited for the nighttime show to begin. “I should have taken the tiara off today. I just feel very strange without it. I don’t know if any of you would recognize me without it.”

“I would. I’d know you anywhere.”

“You’re very sweet today.” She turned, pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth. “I like seeing you like this. But I do _not_ like,” and she reached up and tapped the Goofy hat that Hunk had bought and insisted he wear, “ _This thing_.”

“No ears, still?” he asked as they wandered through one of the stores after IllumiNations. Allura turned away from the wall of ear hats and headbands, a determined look on her face.

“Nothing yet.”

“We’ll find something at Magic Kingdom tomorrow,” he said, pulling the scarf up a little around her shoulders before they walked out into the night to catch the monorail back to their hotel. “I know we will.”

*

One of the things Allura had delighted the most in the whole trip had been the face characters, and so, free of the other seven in their group, Shiro had made a reservation for breakfast in Cinderella’s castle. She lit up every time one came to their table, and had to convince Shiro to hand his comm off to someone to take a picture of _both_ of them, and clapped with delight at the little show they put on, raising her glittery plastic wand high overhead and marveling at the lights twinkling on the ceiling.

“Oh, Shiro, that was _wonderful_ ,” she said when they left, wandering through Fantasyland. “All of them! So lovely.”

“I’m glad.” He squeezed her hand, nudging her shoulder when he saw the shop he was looking for. “C’mon, I bet we can find you something in here.”

He almost couldn’t believe it when Allura ran over, grinning and holding up a pair of ears with a sparkly pink bow in the middle. “These ones! They’re _perfect_ , Shiro.”

There wasn’t anything else to do except go from the shop to the front of the castle and get pictures, as many as they could. A picture of the two of them, their fingers forming a heart, replaced the one from Epcot as his comm background. Allura was so happy she was _glowing_ , and every time he looked at it, Shiro felt his heart expand a little more.

_They_ had planned ahead, but it seemed like everyone else had forgotten they’d wanted to spend their last night of vacation together, and when the ten-minute announcement before the fireworks was made there was no room anywhere in front of the castle for the others to join him and Allura. Shiro put his comm away in disgust, but Allura wiped the sour look off his face with a kiss and a gentle hand on his cheek.

“Let them all do what they want,” she said, when he’d softened under her care. “I get you all to myself for a little while longer.”

“You know all you have to do is ask.”

“Yes, but… there are so many demands on our time. And I’ve… I love seeing you so relaxed and happy, Shiro. I love knowing it’s because of me.” She cupped his cheeks and kissed him again, tucking herself under his arm when it was time for them to stand up and get ready for the show. “You’re always so serious, my paladin. And that’s who you are, and I love that part of you too. But I only ever want you to be happy.”

The fireworks began then, which was good because Shiro had no idea how to tell Allura that just being around her made him happy no matter what they were doing, that every time she looked at him with all her barriers down and all her heart in her eyes, he couldn’t find the words to express how much love he had in him and how much of his heart belonged to her.

About halfway through the show he looked down to see if she was enjoying herself, and his breath caught in his chest. Her hair reflected the colors of the fireworks above, and her eyes were alight with wonder, and he felt her fingers tight in his shirt, felt her gasp a little at every huge boom or the ones shaped like Mickey ears or the ones that dissolved into thousands of twinkling sparks. He couldn’t watch the rest of the show then, because nothing it did could compare to how beautiful she was in that moment.

When it was over she turned to look at him, opening her mouth to say something, but whatever words she had died on her tongue, and then she couldn’t say anything because he was kissing her with all the love he could muster, one hand on her back and the other under her chin. When he finally pulled away her eyelashes fluttered for a moment, dazed, before she opened her eyes and gave him a bemused look.

“What was that for?”

“I love you. Do I need another reason?”

“No.” She smiled and kissed him again, her fingers smoothed out over his chest. “And I love you, Takashi,” she whispered. “A little more every day, I love you.”

They found the rest of their group eventually, when the crush cleared out on Main Street. Lance actually looked sleepy and kept bumping into Keith’s shoulder as they made one last spin around the park for any souvenirs, and Pidge barely made it back to the hotel, her eyelids were so heavy.

Allura pulled him on top of her in bed though, and the sex was slow and gentle. Her hands traced his muscles, the scar across the bridge of his nose; her lips covered his collarbone and throat and face and mouth with kisses, and when they were done he braced himself above her on one arm and cupped her face in the other, kissing her. She leaned back into the pillows with a contented sigh when he could finally slip away from her and get something to clean them both up, barely opening her eyes when he returned.

“How lucky I am to have been found by you,” she whispered, on the cusp of sleep. Shiro’s heart thumped in his chest, and he pressed his lips to her hairline, holding her tightly to him. As soon as he closed his eyes, he followed her into dreams.

*

Black swooped low over Bay Lake the next morning, landing deftly right where she’d left them a few days prior. _Show-off_ , Shiro thought fondly. Black’s mental presence was infinitely superior when she radiated her agreement.

The Castle of Lions was just as they’d left it when they’d departed, and after clearing with ground control, Shiro watched the wormhole open up before them and transport them back into deep space, thousands of light-years away.

“We’ve got a couple _quintants_ until we have to rendezvous with the rest of the fleet,” Allura said after she’d set the castle’s course. “Everyone, get settled back in. It won’t be a big fight, but this commander has a large number of ships under her, and we don’t want her to gain more power.”

While they unpacked, he caught sight of Allura carefully arranging her pink-bowed ear headband next to his own plain black ear hat and smiling at the result.

“I’m glad you had fun,” he said, putting away a load of clean clothes the laundry had brought back up. Allura came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle. Even through his shirt and vest, he could feel her grinning.

“I’m glad you did too,” she replied. “Leave that and come to bed, Shiro."

What choice did he have but to follow her?


End file.
